This invention relates in general to devices for holding a carton of the sort used for milk, fruit juices and the like. More specifically, the invention involves a handled holder for enclosing the sides and bottom of a liquid drink carton.
Milk and other drinks, such as fruit juices, are generally sold in plastic or wax coated paper cartons of standard sizes, e.g., quart, half-gallon, etc. A closed spout arrangement at the top is bent and torn open to allow pouring of the liquid from the carton.
While economical, disposable and generally easy to use, these cartons have a number of problems. The cartons are prone to leakage with even slightly rough handling. When stored in a refrigerator in a vehicle such as a boat, travel trailer or motor home, leakage often results from holes formed by the carton vibrating against refrigerator shelves or other items in the refrigerator. Since the sides are quite flexible, when the carton has been opened and only a small amount of its contents used, grasping the carton to pick it up often results in compression of the sides to the point where liquid is spilled out of the spout.
A number of milk carton holders have bee designed in attempts to overcome these leakage and spillage problems. Short holders configured to receive particular carton sizes are described by Kesselman in U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,411 and Stevenson in U.S. Pat. 2,944,700. These holders have walls that cover approximately half of the carton wall height and have small pedestals at the interior bottom corners to elevate the carton above a central bottom cavity. If the carton should happen to leak, milk is collected in that cavity. However, if the leak is significant and the carton nearly full, the cavity will be filled and milk will flow over the top of the holder. Further, the pedestals support only very small areas of the carton bottom, which is not particularly sturdy and is designed to be supported on a continuous flat surface. The carton bottom may bulge at the center and be pierced by the pedestal edges, resulting in a serious leak.
Olson, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,911, describes a milk carton holder having walls surrounding somewhat over half the carton sides and an open bottom, with two opposed lugs extending slightly inwardly of the walls at the bottom of the holder to support the carton bottom. Knurled areas are provided on the outer walls to aid in gripping the holder, which is primarily intended to prevent collapse of the carton walls when firmly gripped. This holder does not retain any leaks and the small bottom lugs are likely to damage the carton bottom, causing severe leaks.
A milk carton holder having a series of openings along the side to aid in observing the liquid level and to act as finger gripping means and a heavy weight in the bottom to limit tipping is disclosed by Baumgartner in U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,423. This holder will be difficult for children and persons with hand problems of the sort that result from arthritis will have problems with the weight of this holder and the need to grasp the holder sides. In addition, the side holes prevent the holder from containing leakage or condensation which often occurs when a cold carton is used in a humid atmosphere.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved liquid drink carton holders having improved convenience, can be more easily handled by children or those with hand strength problems, that will fully contain leaks and surface condensation, and that have utility beyond simply housing a carton.